


The Night it all began

by Mickey_99



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is heartbroken... And when something breaks him more, well Kakashi isn't sure how to save the Young Shinobi whom he loves so deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own naruto

Naruto POV

I stood staring at the sky in utter sadness as I realized just how alone I was and have been my entire life. I should be sleeping right now, but I just couldn't keep my eyes shut. Sakura's words still hurt me, even though I usually get over her comments quickly.

"Naruto just get lost," she had said," no one gives a shit about you anyways."

Granted, I provoked her into saying such a thing, by insulting the newly returned Sasuke. But to be fair Sasuke doesn't need her to fight his battles for him. I mean common Sasuke, grow a pair. And even as I think that, I know I am being hypocritical. I always need to grow a pair, Sai was right. 

After Sakura said what she did I left the training grounds. No one even noticed, and Hinata was at home due to catching a cold. So I simply walked home by myself. Other than a few beer bottles being thrown at me, the villagers were tolerable. You would think that after everything I've done they would like me, or at least tolerate me. But instead jealousy grew in the hearts of a few Shinobi. And those few spread false rumors about me planning to betray the village. Even my own Sensei believed what they said about me. So yes things got better for a short amount of time before plummeting into a large pile of shit. 

You would also think that Iruka Sensei would still take care of me, but you would be wrong. I am sure he would love to comfort me, but I have been avoiding him. I don't want him to know that I have restarted my old habits, he would be too disappointed in me. Not to mention he had enough to deal with on his own. And Pervy Sage, whom I would usually go to, died at the hands of Pein. 

In my sadness I decided to go to my favorite ramen restaurant, so that I could talk to the old man. I didn't care about the ramen anymore. I would just throw it all back up afterwards, but I needed the companionship the old man offered.

I continued to think as I walked by myself to the Ramen Stand. I knew I should just die. Nobody but Iruka Sensei even knew my biggest secret. That I am a fag. Yup a fucking faggot. And even worse I am in love with my Kakashi Sensei. But lately, ever since Sasuke has returned, Kakashi has been so distant. Everyone has been. And now I am thinking that maybe I deserve it, and even more. 

Once I got to the Ramen Stand I froze as I heard the familiar voices of my friends. 

"Hey," I heard Kiba say," did you hear that Naruto is Gay?"

"What!" Exclaimed Sakura," No way."

"Actually yes," I heard him say," I overheard him talking about it with Iruka Sensei."

"Well," said Ino," who is it?" 

"I would like to hear this as well," said the voice of Kakashi. And as I heard that voice, my stomach dropped. And I felt like I was going to throw up even though my stomach was empty.

"Well," said Kiba," Kakashi Sensei, he is in love with you."

There was a long pause before anyone continued to talk.

"Well," said Kakashi," this might make things more awkward, considering I am not into guys." 

And just like that my heart was broken. I silently turned and ran back towards my house. Tears ran down my face as I ran. I made the mistake at this time, of not paying attention, and soon my sadness turned to fear as I was grabbed and thrown into a dark alley. 

"Hey it's the Nine- Tails Jinchuriki, Naruto," said a tall and threatening man darkly.

I began to walk backwards on the palms of my hands. But the man continued to tower over me. And soon I was up against a wall of three more men, all of them wore smirks on their faces. 

"Hey," said one of the men," he has such a pretty face, what if instead of killing him. We just make him wish he was dead." 

My stomach lurched as I realized his true intentions. 

"No," I said," please don't."

But my words were quickly ignored as one of them took their dick out of their pants and began slam it inside of my mouth. I first tried pulling away, then I tried biting. But both of those escape tries ended with me getting a kuni slashing through my back. So I cried as I tried to breathe. They noticed and found it quite funny to watch me struggle with my breathing. One of the men decided it would be even more funny if he plugged my nose. It was torture. I was just about to pass out when the man finally came, and the other man finnaly let go of my nose. I felt black dots dance across my vision as I tried to maintain consciousness, I had to get away. I didn't want any of this. 

Next thing I knew I was being pushed down to the ground, with the pavement crushed into my face. I felt blood trickling down my face and back and I knew even with my exceptional healing, I would not be able to sleep without a lot of pain. 

After being shoved to the ground, I felt my clothing being ripped off.

"No," I said quietly, before I began to scream," No, oh please no."

My screams of pain grew even louder than before as they forced their cocks, without even a bit of preparation, into my virgin hole. I felt liquid running down my thighs. It didn't take a genius to know that blood now covered my ass. Just as my Screams died down to gentle sobs, another one of the men push into my ass. Then another, and finally the last man was in, I felt a searing pain spread throughout my ass as my anal cavity tore open. I screamed out in pain once more before I felt myself slowly drift into a state of shock. Finally they all came, pulled up their pants and left me alone in the alley.

I began to shake as to cold air hit my naked body. I attempted to stand but soon gave up on that particular "dream" because not only were my clothes torn, but also my legs gave out as soon as I stood up. 

I began to cry yet again. I cried until I began I nod off into a sleep filled with nightmares of what had just happened. 

 

Kakashi's POV

 

I was just walking home from the Ramen Stand, I was quite happy. You see I found out that Naruto loves me as well. I haven't told anyone human that I am gay yet. I don't exactly know why but I have always wanted Naruto to be the first to know. I felt more of a connection with him then anyone else in this village. I continued smiling and walking towards my house. Wanting to brag to someone, I summoned my tracking pug Pakkun. 

"Yo," said the small dog," you get too lonely again Kakashi?"

"No," I said shaking my head," Actually I found out that Naruto loves me too."

"Really," said Pakkun," that is great news, I have always had a soft spot for that kid."

"I agree," I said, but as soon as I had said it Pakkun and myself both jumped into fighting stance because a loud scream was heard by both of us.

"Pakkun," I said.

"Right," he said.

We both ran to follow the direction of the screams, which went on for 20 minutes. I felt my stomach lurch as I realized how close to Naruto's house we were getting. 

"Kakashi," said Pakkun," I smell blood, and..." He trailed off.

"And what?" I asked worriedly.

"Naruto's scent is mixed in as well," he finished, putting his ears and head even lower.

I froze for only a second before sprinting straight to the alley way that Pakkun said was the location where the screams came from.

I heard soft sobs coming from the alley way. I braced myself before stepping into the alley. But nothing could have prepared me or Pakkun for what we saw. And despite the fact I had seen many crimes such as this one, I still threw up my lunch when I saw Naruto Lying in a pool of blood. There was blood and seamen pouring out of his ass and it was obvious that he would not be walking or training for a while. Hell even sitting would be unbearable. But the most heart wrenching part was when I saw the tracks of the tears which had been pouring out of his eyes. 

"Pakkun," I said brokenly," please go tack to my house and bring me a blanket."

"Sure thing," he said quietly before sprinting off to get a blanket. 

I rubbed my hands together before touching Naruto's shoulder. It took only a second before his eyes shot open. 

"Please," said Naruto," no not again."

"Shhhh," I said," It is me."

"Kakashi Sensei?" He asked brokenly.

"I am here," I said.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be around me?" He said," I thought you didn't like guys."

My heart broke the moment he spoke those words. Naruto could have been in my arms instead of in pain. If I had just told the truth back at the Ramen stand. 

"Naruto," I said," I lied back there, I do like guys, and I do love you. I just wanted you to be the first one to know those things. Not someone else."

His eyes widened, before closing and turning his head to the side.

"No," he said," you deserve someone so much better than me, someone who has something to give you."

"No Naruto," I said," you are more than what I deserve. And trust me the man who did this was not even close to deserving you." 

"Men," said Naruto," there was more than one."

I felt my rage grow inside of me as the sentence left his lips. Blood was going to be shed

"I am so sorry that I wasn't here," I cried," can I at least hold you now?"

All I got was a weak nod.

I held onto him as he sobbed into my vest, up until Pakkun ran up with that blanket. Which I quickly wrapped around Naruto's naked body.

"Naruto?" I asked," who do you trust more, Ino or Sakura?"

"Please," he sobbed," don't make me."

"Naruto you need medical attention and I know Tsuandre is out of the question because she would kill every man in this village by ripping his balls off."

"Sakura," said Naruto," she may be a bitch sometimes but she does care."

"Fair enough," I said, picking him up carefully," Common let's go." 

"Kakashi," said Pakkun as Naruto cried out in pain," your house is closer than Sakura's, I will go get her, go to your house... At least he won't be in pain as long from the movement."

I nodded my head solemnly, agreeing with the statement," alright but hurry," I said.

"Don't worry," said Pakkun," I have it covered, take care of the boy." 

"Oh and Pakkun," I said," get Sai after Sakura, me and him are going to go hunting for blood."

And in a flash the area which had just been occupied by three people, was now empty of life. But the darkness that the place now held would remain forever.


	2. 2

Sakura's POV

"Where was Naruto today?" I asked," he said he would join us for Ramen."

"I don't know," said Sasuke trying to sound uncaring," but you did insult him pretty bad earlier. Maybe he is still mad at you."

"I doubt it," I said," Naruto isn't one to hold a grudge, we would both be screwed if he was."

"Tell me about it," Said Sasuke," I would probably be dead if he held a grudge against me for leaving."

I looked at my boyfriend, before looking at the floor," It has been a while since he brought you back and I still have yet to thank him," I said guiltily.

"I am sure he recognizes your thanks," said Sasuke," while it still would be nice to thank him, he isn't one to go looking for praise in a situation like that."

"That's true," I said sighing. Just as I was about to speak I heard a bark at my door.

"Is it Akamaru again?" Asked Sasuke," because Kiba left his head protector behind when he went home."

"No," said a familiar voice outside the door," it is Pakkun, and we have an emergency."

Sasuke and I both ran to the door in a panic, half expecting the village to once again be destroyed by some powerful ninja. 

"Sakura," said Pakkun," I need you to head to Kakashi's house, bring your med kit, now. I have to go get Sai," and before I could tell him that I didn't know how to get there, he took off." 

"Sasuke," I said while scurrying around our house," do you know where Kakashi's house is?"

"Yeah," he said frightened," common let's go."

And with that we took off running out the door.

 

Sai's POV

 

"Ino," I said from where I was painting," how was dinner?"

"Great," said Ino," but I wish you had been there."

She bent over my paints to give me a kiss which I readily returned with all my love.

"Was Naruto there?" I asked," he was supposed to train with me before hand but didn't make it."

"No," said Ino confused," we all thought maybe you two had overdone it again."

"Nope," I said," I didn't actually train at all, instead I waited for about 2 hours before calling it quits and went home."

"Hmm," said Ino," maybe he wasn't feeling too well."

"Maybe," I said. And next thing I knew there was a knock on the door.

I opened it to see Pakkun standing nervously at our front step. 

"Sai," said Pakkun breathlessly," come quick."

I didn't even question why. And soon me and Ino were both moving as fast as possible to keep up with a panicked and driven Pakkun.

 

Sakura's POV

When we we finally arrived at the place I wasted no time in bursting into the room, my strength almost breaking the door in my worry. What I was not expecting to see was a crying Naruto arguing with Kakashi over taking a shower. 

"Please Kakashi," said Naruto sprawled out on the floor," I am dirty, please let me clean myself."

"No Naruto," said Kakashi," Wait until Sakura checks over you."

And before I could make my presence known, Naruto began to panic.

"I can feel their hands Sensei," He cried out breathing at a concerning rate," I can feel them touching me." 

I heard him begin breathing erratically, " Naruto calm down okay," said my former Sensei," you need to breathe."

It was then that I felt a hand on my shoulder," what is going on," Ino's voice questioned from behind me," what is Naruto doing here.

I looked behind me to see both Sai and Ino standing behind Sasuke along with Pakkun. 

"Kakashi," said Pakkun," we are here."

"Kakashi please," said Naruto in a panic realizing we were there," don't make me do this. They're going to hate me."

"Sakura," said Ino," maybe we should sedate him."

I nodded my head, getting the injection ready.

"Sai, Sasuke, hold him" I said," this is the strongest sedative I have, he can't move when I give this to him."

"No," said Naruto," Don't!" 

"Kakashi help," said Sai," he is to strong."

"I am so sorry Naruto," Kakashi said," but this has to be done." 

And with that I sedated one of my best friends.

"Please," said Naruto," I don't want to hear them again."

His eyes were wide with fear the entire journey to the darkness of sleep.

"Kakashi," I said angrily," what the hell happened."

"He was raped," said Kakashi," I found him in an alley way."

I practically felt the strong anger radiating off of the boys standing next to me," Who did it?" Asked Sasuke.

"I don't know," said Kakashi," I was planing to have him taken care of first before I left to go kill some people."

"Some!?" Said Sai," you mean there was more than one?"

"According to Naruto," said Kakashi," and the injuries just prove that theory. I was only planing to have Sakura and Sai help, the less people who know the better." 

"We'll keep quiet," said Ino.

"We swear," said Sasuke.

"Alright then," said Kakashi," I am going to summon Biscutt to help you and Ino," he said to me," I will take Pakkun, if anything happens send a message to me through Biscutt."

"Yo," said Biscutt," what happened to Pakkun. I usually am not the one summoned."

"I am right here," said Pakkun," but there was an emergency and we needed a few more paws."

"What sort off emergency?" Asked Biscutt. 

"See for yourself," said Pakkun pointing to a form wrapped in a blanket on the floor.

"Naruto?" Said Biscutt," what happened to him." 

"We don't have time to explain," said Pakkun," just do as you are told."

And with that everyone scattered and began to avenge and save Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Ino's POV 

"Ino," Sakura said, with tears blurring her vision," can you take over for a bit on this head injury, I need to clean his, ummm."

"I understand," I said, making sure she doesn't have to say it, it was sad enough as it is to know that someone as innocent and kind as Naruto was defiled in such a way," make sure you keep some samples, that may help us find the bastards who did this."

We both worked in silence for about fifteen minutes before Naruto began to break out in a fit of coughs, to the point of coughing up blood. 

"If it weren't for the nine-tails," said Sakura," he would be dead right now."

"I would rather be," Naruto said, startling us both out of our individual trances," I would rather be dead, at least then I wouldn't have to feel there hands all over me, their disgusting gross hands touching me."

He rolled onto his side curling into a ball and crying quietly. Biscuit finally woke up from his slumber and walked over to where we were.

"They've never gone this far," he said quietly," they've touched me, but never to this extent."

"Naruto?" Sakura asked with heavy fear in her voice," what do you mean touching you?" 

"Can I take a shower first?" He asked quietly," I feel disgusting."

"Sakura," I said," are you done, I finished two minutes ago." 

"Yeah," she said," I've stopped the bleeding, but it still is going to cause excruciating pain."

I nodded before turning to Naruto," Do you need any help?"

"No," he said almost crying again," I don't want any one touching me."

I heard Sakura take in a shaky breath before going into the kitchen, most likely to get Naruto some food. I turned away from Naruto to put away the medical kit. But seconds later I snapped my head back after hearing an agonized scream. I turned around just in time to see Naruto Collapse back onto the ground in tears.

I quickly caught his head before it hit the ground. And I heard Sakura hurriedly enter the room. What Naruto said next will forever remain etched into my mind as my most painful memory. 

"Sakura, Ino," he said," I know I said I didn't want to be touched, but can you please help me to the bathroom, I don't want to feel them inside me anymore." 

Sakura and I wasted no time in helping him up the stairs and into the bathroom, I helped him get his shirt over his head before noticing that his shoulder was dislocated. 

"Sakura," I said.

"I know," she responded grimly," Naruto this is going to hurt." 

I watched as Sakura took hold of Naruto's shoulder, and relocated it

She grasped the arm and popped it back into its socket. Eliciting a scream out of the blonde Jinchuriki.

"I am sorry Naruto," she said," but I had to."

The usually loud and obnoxious blonde just shook his head in understanding and slowly and painfully undressed himself the rest of the way.

"Can you two turn around," he said quietly before taking off his boxers.

We simply nodded our heads and turned our backs until he told us it was okay. Then we slowly eased him into the tub, before we both headed out the door.

"Wait," he said frantically," please can one of you stay, please I am scared." 

"I will do it," said Sakura," I have been with him longer."

I nodded my head and turned to leave," I will go pick up clothes from his house."

"Bring Biscuit," said Sakura," if you find happen to pass one of the men Biscuit will know the scent, hopefully."

"Don't worry," said Biscuit," I know all of their foul odors, even though I wish I didn't." 

I nodded and began to leave before turning around and adding something to my farewell statement.

"Sakura," I said," I promise that if I find one of those disgusting men, I will rip their balls off and make them deep throat themselves." 

"Same here," she responded sadly, before clenching her teeth," only I would do much worse."

"Take care," I said before flying out a nearby window, and as I took off I heard her respond. "You too."

 

Sasuke's POV

 

"I am going to kill someone tonight," I said darkly," this isn't revenge, this is Naruto being able to go home safe at night."

"I agree," Kakashi said," but we need to talk to the Hokage before we kill anybody. We can't help Naruto if we are kicked out of the village or killed on account of murder."

"Kakashi's right Sasuke," said Sai," plus we need to find them before we can kill them." 

"Fine but let's do this quickly," I said.

"Alright let's scatter then," said Kakashi.

And we all took off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I am not to great with words.... At least when it comes to the nonfiction world.... So I would just like to say that reviews would be appreciated.... Grammar, unless it is not readable, is best left unmentioned. Let me know if the chapters are too short or if they move too fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura POV

I couldn't believe what had happpened to Naruto. And I felt tears pour out of my eyes as I help Naruto get out of the tub. 

"Thank you Sakura," he said roughly," I appreciate you doing this for me."

"I don't mind it at all," I responded," that's what friends are for."

"I don't think that friends are meant for situations like this," he said dryly.

"Naruto," I said," as your friends, this is something we want to do, we want to help you." 

It was silent for a while before he finally spoke again. 

"Can you help me get dressed please," he spoke quietly," I want to go to bed."

"Sure," I said weakly," put your arm around me."

He hesitated but eventually put his arm around me.

"I am going to put an arm around your waist okay?" I said, trying to keep him calm.

He froze for a few minutes before giving me the okay to put my arm around him. 

Even with my help, he was wincing with every step.

"Naruto," I said," I can carry you if that would make you feel better."

"Aww Sakura," he said, trying hard to make a joke," at least let me keep some of my pride."

"Okay," I responded before helping him forward towards Kakashi's room.

Normally I would have hit him for that comment, saying that he was calling women weak. But I knew that the joke held so much truth inside of it now. He had lost all his pride tonight. The least I could do was let him keep this little sliver of confidence he has left.

After about twenty minutes of struggling with getting dressed and walking I helped him lay down on his side, in Kakashi's bed. 

"Sakura," he said as I was leaving the room," please be here when I wake up. Maybe not in this room, but please, at least in the house." 

"I promise you Naruto," I said quietly," I will be here. Now get some sleep. I know you're exhausted."

I closed the door and I finally just let the tears fall, not holding them back any more because I knew that it would be a futile effort. But my sobs were nothing compared to Naruto's as he cried himself to sleep.

Ino's POV

I jumped over the rooftops racing as fast as I could to Naruto's house. 

"Ino," I hear my name being called from the ground and I look over to see Kiba and Hinata there," I thought you were with Sai all night, making those Sino babies."

I hesitated, looking at the young couple. I realized I was shaking. 

"Ino and I are on a mission along with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke," said Sai's voice," if you want to help please escort Ino to Naruto's house. I know she can take care of herself but this mission makes me nervous."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew immediately who was behind me. 

"Sai," I said, finally breaking into tears, I couldn't hold them back anymore," he isn't smiling anymore." 

"Just give him time," said Sai petting my hair," it's going to take a lot of time."

He held me longer before pushing me away and looking into my eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't leave him alone." He said nervously.

I shook my head," No," I said," Sakura is with him. But I would feel better with one more person over there. I just left to get some other clothes, he is using Kakashi's right now."

"Alright," Sai said," I was going towards that direction anyways, so you can tag along. The extra eyes would help."

"Hinata," I said turning towards the quiet girl," can you go to Kakashi's house and help Sakura."

The girl didn't ask any question and just took off towards the directed area.

"Kiba," said Sai," go find either Kakashi or Sasuke. Tell them I sent you, oh and please go get Shino, Choji, and Shikimaru. We need all the help me can get. Can you get Akamaru, he would be a huge help?"

"Got it, Got it, and Yes," Kiba responded.

"Alright," said Sai," Scatter."

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke," I heard a voice shout. I stopped my searching to turn around and look at who had called my name.

"Shikamaru?" I said," what are you doing out here?" 

"I was told by Kiba to help you search for something," said Shikamaru," I would like to know what though."

"Trash," I said angrily," we are looking for trash."

"I don't understand," said the Strategist.

"Naruto was," I said," but I couldn't finish the words.

"Naruto was what?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Kakashi found Naruto beaten bloody and naked in an alley way, he had been," I said," he had been raped. And now we are trying to find those disgusting pieces of trash so that Naruto can go home a night feeling safe." 

It was silent for a while, I couldn't meet the other ninja's eyes. I knew I would cry if I did. I felt pathetic, but at the same time I knew that this was worth the tears, every single one of them.

"Alright," said the other Ninja," let's go."

I looked up surprised. 

"You don't think this is a drag," I said to the Ninja who found everything to be a bother to do.

"How can it be," he said smiling darkly," I am looking forward to having blood on my hands tonight."

I looked at the ninja in front of me and I nodded my head. 

"Ok," I responded," let's go."

Kakashi's POV

We searched for hours but we came up with nothing, even when the extra help showed up. And soon all of us were back at my flat. 

"Pakkun," I said turning to the pug who had helped me search all night," please go get Iruka and Yamato."

"Right," he said taking off down the road. I went inside the house, inviting the rest off the search party into my house.

"You can stay here tonight," I said," I really don't want you to be outside in the dark tonight, even if you are all fine Shinobi. Especially since Naruto, who is now being considered for Hokage, was overtaken."

"Kakashi!" Said Sakura," that was meant to be a surprised."

"As much as I would love for it to still be one, we have more pressing matters to take care of," I responded.

I turned around to find Naruto standing their," Well at least I know now you were trying to surprise me, and you weren't avoiding me because you hate me." 

"Naruto," Sakura said worriedly," you shouldn't be up and moving."

"Sakura," Naruto said," I couldn't stand being in that room anymore. Things began haunting me where I slept. I see everyone is here, at least I don't have to explain what happened."

I watched sit down on the floor, wincing from the pain it caused him.

"Naruto," said Sakura," Take it easy there is no rush."

"I know," said Naruto," my legs were starting to hurt."

"Naruto," I said," their is a couch right behind you."

"I don't want to put my filth on your furniture Kakashi," he said smiling wryly.

"Naruto," I said, but I was caught off by Sakura.

"Naruto we do have something we need to talk about, and I would love to wait till later but I am afraid what might happen if I do that."

I watched as Naruto froze and shakily responded," and What's that?" 

"I saw your wrist Naruto," she said," and I know you did it again just now because I heard you go to the restroom before coming down."

"How do you know I wasn't just peeing," he responded.

"Pakkun said he could smell blood upstairs," said Sakura," I just put two and two together." 

"Naruto let me see your wrists," I said quietly.

His hands began to shake and he was hesitating but soon found no exit out of this and pulled up his sleeve.

"Naruto," said a voice from the door," why?"

Naruto's eyes shot up to Iruka who was standing in the doorway with Yamato by his side. Yamato was trying to comfort his frantic lover, who was nearing tears. All of us had been surprised when the two came out, they were never really paired together in all our heads. Both of them took Naruto in until he was able to support himself, and now both of them were wanting to cry being Naruto's guardians. But only Iruka did, after all, someone had to stay strong for Naruto. Lord knows he had tried being strong enough on his own. 

"I don't understand your question Iruka," said Naruto," Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell us," Yamato responded for Iruka who was going to cry again. 

"Several reasons," Naruto said sadly.

"What were they, at least name two," Yamato said.

"I didn't want to disappoint you guys, and I didn't want to be a burden," Naruto said," I started it all up again on your anniversary, I didn't want to ruin your day by crying to you about some rocks that were thrown at me. Or the men that were touching me when I didn't want them to. They didn't matter."

"Of course they mattered Naruto," said Iruka.

"Not when I am the victim," Naruto said," now I am going home."

None of us could follow the blonde, he had put us all into a state of shock. How could he believe it didn't matter.

I didn't say anything as I sprinted out the door towards Naruto's house, I pushed faster, becoming surprised at how much ground he covered despite being injured.

"That's it you demon spawn," I heard from below me, I stopped and was almost thrown off the roof due to my momentum. 

"Stop it," I heard Naruto's voice say," you had your fun earlier you did your job of making me want to die."

"And yet you are not dead," I heard a sickening crack.

"Maybe we should do it again," said another voice," it was great fun to do."


End file.
